


Distraction

by Tonks32



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types, Assassin's Creed: Syndicate - Fandom, Syndicate (Video Game 2012)
Genre: Distractions, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-09 06:12:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18632434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tonks32/pseuds/Tonks32
Summary: Henry and Evie are both injured and have only one exit. Of course, it's guarded. A distraction is needed. shamelessly pulled inspiration from a certain Castle episode.





	Distraction

**Author's Note:**

> I've been playing Assassin's Creed: Syndicate and am a total sucker for Henry and Evie. I just got to the point where she had to go rescue him and well this popped into my head a few mission later. Inspiration was taken from the TV show Castle.

   They were in trouble. Henry lumbered alongside an equally injured Evie, clutching his side to stay the bleeding the best he could. His gaze found the alarming rate of crimson straining his feel assassin’s jacket. To his admiration, Evie’s face, though pale, didn’t show an ounce of pain he knew she must be in. Features focused on the fact they had only one clear path to freedom and it was guarded by a Blighter Brute. Climbing was out of the question. In their current state, they might get about halfway before passing out from their injuries. They were barely standing at the moment.

   “Think, Evie. Think.”

   Henry could almost see the wheels turning in her head. Out of consumable ammo, all that left them with was blades and her beloved cane. Skill wasn’t in question. Their feeling strength was. He saw the moment Evie committed to the attack. A flash of movement ahead of them caused Henry’s heart to lurch. Another brute joined the first. Cursing, he caught Evie by the waist, wrapping a bloody hand around her wrist, and hauled her against him as they stumbled into a stack of crates.

   Noting they attracted unwanted attention, Henry pressed his lips to Evie’s, effectively muffling her noise of surprise. One of her gloved hands fisted against his chest as she stiffened. Henry drew away. “Miss Fr-.” His apology died in his throat. A glint appeared in her eyes, he thoughts perhaps one of preparation to attack, but much to his delight, Evie lunched forward, claiming his lips in a searing kiss.

   That hand on his chest was now buried in his hair, twisting in his locks as her weight had him shifting. It took him longer than he cared to admit that Evie was maneuvering them into positions thanks to all the blood in his body rushing south.  He expected her to break the kiss. Once again, Henry was surprised. Evie’s lips curved a moment before she nipped at his lower one causing his to part and her tongue eagerly slid in between.

   Evie Frye. Woman of his heart. Cool and calm under pressure was setting his blood on fire all the while seizing up their situation. He nearly missed the heavy footsteps over the roaring in ears. Barely heard one of the brute’s chuckle, obviously amused about finding them and possibly excited about seeing a show.

   Henry sensed the moment Evie changed from self-indulgence to full assassin mode. Releasing her wrist, he twisted, using the momentum to support Evie as she shot out of his arms, cane coming down with lethal precision. Before Henry could strike the second brute, both bodies fell at Evie’s feet, her attack fast as lightning.

   “Merciful light,” Henry heaved, fighting to catch the breath she stole from him. “That was amazing.”

   Evie’s gaze shot to him, blue eyes blazing in the moonlight. A blush dusted her pale cheek. “We should go before more come.”

   “Right.” Mentally shaking himself, Henry focused on the matter at hand and tried not to think about her taste lingering on his lips. He tore at the sash around his waist, balling the torn fabric as he reached for her.

   “What on earth are you doing?” Evie asked a tad too breathless the moment the tips of his fingers brushed her skin. 

   “Trying to slow your bleeding,” Henry explained carefully shoving the cloth between her blouse and wound before tucking the tail of the shirt back into the top of her trousers to secure it in place.

  She gripped his shoulder, knees knocking together, and not merely from the pain. “And you?”

   Henry caught her chin in his bloody fingers to keep her gaze from traveling down. The last thing he needed was for her to see his hard, straining body. A reaction from her kiss. “Do not waste your efforts in worrying about me, Miss Frye. Put it on getting us to safety.”

   Her brow furrowed. “It’s not wasted effort, Henry.”

   His first name rolling in her English accent had his pulse and other things jerking. “Let’s go.”

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

   Tucked in her private area on the train, Evie carefully lowered herself to the lounge chair she used most nights in place of a bed. Jacob preferred a stationary roof over his head, staying with the Rooks all over London most nights. There was something the rocking of metal and hissing of engines that soothed Evie as much as the books and its people.

   Thoughts straying to Henry, Evie pulled a glove off and ran the tips of her fingers over her lips. Over an hour later, his spicy taste still lingered. His form of distraction surprised her and possibly him if his round-eyed expression said anything after the first time their lips touched.

   Affected and pleasant all the same.

   Now, Evie wouldn’t have to waste any more time wondering what it would be like to be kissed by Henry Green. Time both her and most definitely her brother would berate her for. Assassins needed to remain detached. Focused. Mission-driven. Emotions were messy, her father warned. Something that always perplexed Evie as her father, by all accounts, was completely enamored by their mother, his partner, and fellow assassin. He also begged that she and Jacob never forsake their bond as a family, as twins, as it mage them stronger. Even if she did want to kill her brother half the time.

   So, how could feelings for another, for Henry, be damning?

   What was life without love?

   Because, against her family’s preaching, Evie did lover Henry Green.

   “Miss Frye?”

   “Henry!” Surprise had her jolting from the bed causing her to curse and stumble, head spinning from the pain. She reached out to catch herself, but Henry moved quickly and held her steady by the waist.

   “Easy now,” Henry whispered, their noses brushing, swaying together.

   “You startled me, Mister Green.”

   The corner of his mouth lifted. “I noticed.”

   She placed her hands on his shoulder with every intention of pushing him away but found her fingers curling in his robes. “Did you need something?”

   His dark eyes flickered momentarily to her lips. “Miss MacBean informed me that she treated your wounds. I am simply here to inquire to your current state. Are you in pain? Do you need-.”

   Evie couldn’t quite stop herself from smiling under his obvious concern. “Anges stitched me up and after some rest, I’m sure the throbbing will subside.”

   “Good. Good.” Reluctantly, Henry released her and took a step back. He glanced at the bowl and cloth resting on a small table near the lounge chair. “Since a bath doesn’t seem to be in the cards at the moment, I figured you could use a wash bowl to clean up.”

   “Thank you. How very thoughtful. You shouldn’t have worried-.”

   He cut her off with a firm gaze. “It’s no trouble at all, Evie.”

   Her smile grew only to falter a moment later being replaced by concern. “You haven’t been treated?”

   Henry began to fumble as he grew flustered. “I’m fine,” He tried to argue to no avail.

   Evie pushed him down on the lounge chair. “Take off your robes and shirt, she softly commanded rooting through her drawers for her medical kit.

   “Please, Miss Frye,” Henry tried to protest. “I’m fine. Nothing but a scratch.”

   She pinned him with a look. “I’ll be the judge of that. Now, strip.”

   Blushing now, Henry complied until he was naked from the waist up. Blue eyes found his hastily applied bandage, stained red from the blood still seeping from his wound. He tried not to squirm. Though a scholar at heart, Henry thought himself in decent shape. A far cry from the likes of Jacob, but had toned muscles none the less. Still, he was afraid to disappoint.

   Evie didn’t miss the way his muscles contracted the moment she touched him. “I’m sorry,” She softly apologized. “I must remove the bandage.”

   “It’s-It’s…” Henry cleared his throat, praying his body would behave. Having her so close, after discovering her taste and the feel of her pressed again him, made it hard for him to keep his mind from wandering. “It’s okay, Miss Frye.”

   “Evie,” She quickly corrected keeping her gaze on the bandage just below his left rib cage. “I think we are beyond formalities, don’t you think?”

   Henry found the blush creeping into her cheeks endearing. “So, it would seem. About that-.”

   Now, Evie looked up, a hint of fear reflected in her blue orbs. “Are you about to apologize?”

   “No.” Henry wasn’t sure where this bout of courage was coming from. He was going to ride its wife and see where it left them when it crested. “Not at all. I wished it under different circumstances, but I don’t regret my actions as it’s something I’ve wanted to do for quite some time.”

   One of her brows arched. “There still sounds like an apology is about to come out.”

   “I only don’t want you to think… I mean, I would hate for you to think I presume or expect-.” Huffing, Henry forced a hand through his hair. “You have been quite vocal about nothing comprising or getting in the way of the mission.”

   Evie tried not to wince. The words seemed much harsher coming from him. “The mission won’t last forever, Henry.”

   Surprised, he grasped her hand, stilling her work and holding her gaze. “Evie.” Heart hammering in his throat, Henry brushed the back of his knuckles along her still dirty cheek. He didn’t know what caused her change of thinking, but he sure in the hell wasn’t going to question it.

   Feeding off his courage, Evie stood taller on her knees, faces closer. “Would you care to try different circumstances, Mr. Green?”

   A grin flashed across his tired face. “Most Definitely.”

   Heavy boots hitting the roof of the train car had the pair jerking apart, knowing they belonged to only one person. The last one they wanted to catch them in such intimate activities such as a kiss.

   Quickly, Evie sat back on her heels and refocused on his wounds.

   “Hello, dear sister Evie.” Jacob’s cheerful voice came ahead of him. “I heard you’d returned. I wanted… Greenie. Why are you sitting half-naked in my sister’s quarters?”

   “it’s not what it looks like,” Henry feverishly argue.

    Jacob’s face hardened. “Are you sure? I do like you, Greenie, but you-.”

   “Oh, sod off, stupid bastard,” Evie snapped effectively shutting her brother up. “If you would use that brain of yours for once in your life instead of just jumping off to the wrong conclusion, you’d see Mister Green is injured and I’m merely attending to his wound. It’s going to need to be stitched by the way.”

   Henry’s head whipped around. “Stitched?”

   Jacob noted the blood, not only on Henry but his sister. He rushed forward to take her face in his hands, noting the streak of blood on her chin. “How bad?”

   “It’s nothing,” Evie batted him away. “Anges stitched me up. Everything else is transfer.”

   “What happened?” Jacob asked watching his sister ready the needle and thread. “It was supposed to be a simple run for information. No engagement required.”

   “Well, if you must know, Jacob, your actions have caused ripples among the burrows,” Evie snapped. “Templar numbers have increased tremendously. Haven’t you noticed or are you two busying acting in haste not worrying about the consequences of your actions?”

    Henry held up a hand before the twins could erupt into a full-blown argument. “We are fine and we got the information we were after. In the end, that’s what matters.”

   “Right,” Jacob huffed in irritation at being chastised by his sister like a child. “I suppose you’re right.”

   “Now, if you would go find someone else to bother while I patch up Mister Green. I would hate to cause him more pain than necessary.”

   Jacob slapped Henry’s bare shoulder. “I leave you in very capable hands, Greenie. She’s patched me up more times than I care to admit as she would only hold it over my head more than she already does.”

   “Jacob,” Evie warned.

   “I’m going. Do you need fresh supplies?” Jacob asked.

   “Another wash bowl would be helpful,” Evie answered surprised by her brother’s sincere question.

   “Be right back.”

   Evie glanced from her brother’s retreating figure to Henry’s face. “I guess different circumstances will have to wait.”

    Henry smiled. “I look forward to it, Evie.”

  


End file.
